1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a latch mechanism and more particularly to a selectively operable latch mechanism that can be combined with an unbalance-sensitive latch release mechanism to provide a means for positively locking the access door of a centrifugal extractor during an extraction operation and to means for unlocking said access door responsive to an unbalance condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art shows a continuing search for a control system for a rotating apparatus, such as a laundry appliance, to insure safe operation of the apparatus. Previous work in the appliance field also shows it to be desirable to prevent access to the fabric container of a centrifugally operable washing machine during the extraction operation. Early systems for achieving this desired objective disclose switching means responsive to the opening of the access door for de-energizing the drive system so that the container is not driven while the access door is in the open position. Also shown in prior art are control systems including solenoid or relay operated lid switches controlled by sequential control means so that the solenoid or relay is energized for locking the access door upon energization of the drive system for the extraction operation to avoid or prevent access to the spinning container. Apparatus for solving or otherwise obviating the problems associated with a mechanical, selectively operable normally disengaged latch mechanism is not, however, shown in prior art.